Minor Characters
Many Minor Characters have appeared in the show. The majority are pseudocharacters that the main characters of the show have given human-like qualities too, but there are still some non inanimate characters. Below is a list of the minor characters. Baron 'O Beef Dip Baron 'O Beef Dip is a clay model monster toy that has horns, a wide mouth, greenish skin, and sharp teeth, owned by Ed. It is almost always seen on a shelf that is located in Ed's House. There was one time in the episode "Once Bitten, Twice Ed" when Eddy tricked Ed into thinking that it could really talk. Ed obeyed every command that Beef Dip issued, even when it came down to eating his mattress. In reality, It was just a walky-talkie taped onto the toy's back. It also appeared in the episode "Little Ed Blue" when Edd and Eddy tried to cheer Ed up with a puppet show. Ed pulled a string on Baron 'O Beef Dip's back and flames shot out of it's mouth. In Season 1, Ed is seen painting and fixing him so its likely he made Baron 'O Beef Dip from his monster kit during that time. Bob Bob is one of the friends that The Eds tried to sell to Jonny as a new best friend in the episode "Dear Ed." Bob is basically just a simple traffic cone that has a smile drawn on it. NOTE: The face is a copy of Plank's. When Eddy introduced him to Jonny, he forgot one eye and disgusted Jonny, but painted it while Jonny wasn't looking. Like the rest of the inanimate friends, it never appeared on the show again. Jonny didn't choose Bob as a friend because he was brutal while playing ping-pong and insulted his head size and mother. After Jonny threw one ball, Bob deflected it and it hit Jonny in the fore head with great force. Double G Double G is an egg that Ed used to replace Double D after he was mistaken for a bully in the episode "A Fistful of Ed". He only appeared for a short amount of time and his real name might be Egg (Eggward) which is a spoof name of Edd. It is unknown where Ed got the hat for Double G, though it is possible that Ed sewed it together or had gotten someone else to sew it together for him. Ed had drawn on Double G's face, clothes, and tie. However, Double G doesn't have a gap between his teeth like Edd does. It's also unknown what happened to him after the episode. Ed drew it all on a fake egg he used early in the episode. Ed only had one conversation with the egg about dish soap, while walking home from school. Eddo Eddo was a hand puppet/dummy that Eddy created to try to entertain Sarah with a lame joke in the episode "Sir Ed-a-Lot". The joke went as follows: *'Eddy': "Say Eddo, what's a ghost's favorite lunch meat?" Eddo: by Eddy "Boo-Loni!" His physical appearance was intended to resemble a miniature version Eddy (e.g. the three nails on his head to represent Eddy's three hairs). He makes another appearance in the episode "The Good Ol' Ed" when Ed put him in the Time Capsule. Eddy's Brother See main article Evil Tim Evil Tim is the monster from Ed's comic book, seen in the episode "It Came From Outer Ed," when Ed had an idea for a "scam" that later turned out to be nothing more than a curse meant to summon him. Evil Tim is also the nickname of one of the artist who drew the cartoon. The Curse (Instructions): The Curse has to begin at the Construction Site, carry several rocks to an X even though there are only Q's (the summoning pedestal might bear some resemblance to a Q), dress as a skeleton man and carry a cement mixer, (optional) Take a 10-second lunch break, find rotten spaghetti noodles, (Possibly in a lane) Wear a winter coat and a space helmet and give the skeleton man pancakes, walk with your back arched back at a 90 degree angle while balancing a tea pot then stand up and let the tea pot fall and break, take a sacrifice hostage, devour the sacrifice and The Curse is complete. Strangely, it appeared in the end of the episode that a great mass of crows began to fly to the construction sight. James James 'is a student at Peach Creek Jr. High. He doesn't make an appearance physically, but a picture of him is seen for a brief second in the episode ''"This Won't Hurt an Ed". This is the only appearance or mention of James. He is the only unseen student to be given a design. James is a caricature of series storyboarder Big Jim Miller. He has wacky hair, and he is overweight. If the information on the script wasn't written in nonsense-scribbling or bad handwriting, more about him would be known. It is unknown if James is currently in Peach Creek Jr. High with the Eds and other Cul-de-Sac kids. His school ID number is 00623, which is only a number off from Kevin's ID, suggesting that he is indeed a classmate of the cul-de-sac kids. Jib '''Jib is Ed's invisible friend who "appeared" in the episode "Who Let the Ed In?". Apparently, Jib has the same interests as Ed. They like to fence with plungers and spin around in revolving chairs. Jib's favorite game is pushing someone into a revolving chair, spinning them, and stopping the chair so the subject either goes flying or gets sick. Jib did this to Rolf and Edd while Ed did it to Jib. Jib has the same liking as Ed for chickens. Jib can actually throw real objects and is surprisingly real. Jib seems to be very strong as he can easily pick up and throw Eddy which could mean that he is very similar to Ed in terms of strength and likings. It also appears that Jib cares about the other children as he gave them free gifts. Near the end of the episode, Jib and Eddy got into a fight. Jib is later deported in a bus with his luggage in a small compartment, apparently full of invisible luggage. Jim Jim is Edd's pet cactus which lives in his room along with his ant farm. Like all things in Edd's room Jim is labeled. In the episode "A Glass of Warm Ed," Jim's "head" is bitten off by sleepwalking Ed. Edd is shocked by this and scolds Ed that "Cacti have feelings just like you…" Ed however believed it was a haircut. Jim is seen several times in the background of Edd's room later in the series and he seems to have grown back to normal size. It is possible that he is named after one of the crew members of the show, Jim Miller. Edd also appears to use it for security with the lines "Stay back, I have a cactus!" in "A Glass of Warm Ed". Kanker Sisters' Fathers Butch, Bubba and Rod are the fathers of the Kanker Sisters. It is most likely that the Kanker Sister's Mother filed a divorce with them one at a time which proves that the Kanker Sisters are either half sisters or step sisters. They are first and only mentioned in the episode "Nagged to Ed" when Marie says, "Hope you like our dad's robes!" Their names could be seen on the their robes. Trivia *They are the only adults with names, besides the store owners and teachers who are named after AKA staff members, Santa Claus, Yeshmiyek and Joe (from Joe's Clubhouse). Mr. Sun Mr. Sun is the anthropomorphic sun in Jimmy's Dream World in the episode "The Eds are Coming." His only line is "Good day, Jimmy". His voice is done by Danny Antonucci himself. Trivia *While Danny is the voice for Mr. Sun, in the credits he is referred to as "Lupo D. Butcher," a reference to his 80s cartoon short Lupo the Butcher. Mr. Yum Yum Mr. Yum-Yum was originally Jimmy's stuffed rabbit, however, Mr. Yum Yum has been destroyed many times throughout the series and always reincarnates into a different stuffed animal. Originally, Mr. Yum Yum was a stuffed rabbit Sarah made for Jimmy in the season 3 episode "It Came From Outer Ed". Later on in that same episode, Ed kidnapped him and destroyed him by tearing him apart with his teeth. He then came back as a bear in season 4's "One of Those Eds". The bear apparently met his demise when a mailbox crushed his right half during a yoga session with Jimmy, Polly Poo Poo (who got fully crushed) and another yellow stuffed animal (who escaped being crushed) in the episode "Hand Me Down Ed". Eerily, the yellow stuffed animal was a rabbit like the original Mr. Yum Yum. In the season 5 episode "Tinker Ed" Mr. Yum Yum has now become a pink dog. A blue version of this dog is seen being given breakfast in "A Town Called Ed", sitting next to the bear and rabbit designs that were used for the previous two Yum-Yums. Many episodes include these designs, making it difficult to determine whether the originals are dead or not. Still, Jimmy never refers to the designs that have been killed as Mr. Yum-Yum after their death, so these are presumably different, yet identical, toys. In the episode "The Eds are Coming", Jimmy dreams about the first two Yum-Yums being alive, holding hands with him, and skipping through a field. The original Mr. Yum-Yum is next to him in his bed when he wakes up. In Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures, Jimmy lost Mr. Yum Yum (now a rabbit again) and his other stuffed animal friends. Sarah told the Eds to get Mr. Yum Yum and his friends down from the tree in order to get past her. Then Ed put Mr. Yum Yum (still a rabbit) in the abandoned house. Eddy told Jimmy they'll get Mr. Yum Yum for a quarter. At the end of the level, Eddy gave Mr. Yum Yum to Jimmy. Mr. Yum Yum ends up getting his head ripped off, again. This game is assumed to be non-canon, though. In the episode "One Size Fits Ed", we see both the Mr. Yum Yum rabbit and Mr. Yum Yum bear with Jimmy. In the episode "Run Ed Run," the Mr. Yum Yum rabbit had his stomach cut open and Sarah put the stuffing on her head possibly for a cloud. This rabbit was not referred to as Mr. Yum Yum, though, so the dog from "Tinker Ed" is likely still the current Mr. Yum-Yum. Plank's Parents Plank's Parents are the parents of Plank seen only in the episode "Postcards from the Ed" when they come to Peach Creek as tourists. Jonny tells the Eds that Plank's Parents are stressing him from showing a tour around Peach Creek. So, Ed offers to show them around Peach Creek. Eddy doesn't want to help, but soon realizes he could charge Plank's Parents for a tour. Eddy rides around the Cul-de-Sac with Plank's Parents on a cardboard bus. He is randomly showing the mother and father of Plank various objects and adding the total cost of the objects to their tour bill. Ed and Edd search for them and finally, find them in the Playground, however before The two Eds catch them, Eddy goes under the monkey bars and Plank's Parents' heads are broken off by the bars. Jonny finds out and gets Plank look-a-like thugs to go after The Eds. In "The Good, The Bad and The Ed", the Urban Ranger pamphlet has a picture of Jonny and Plank being lifted by Jonny's parents' arms and Plank's parents, implying that Jonny fixed them after "Postcards from the Ed". His parents have not been given names and are always referred to as Mom or Dad. They also have been featured in The Plank Family Players . Trivia *Plank's parents are the only parents to appear fully in the show. Polly Poo Poo Polly Poo Poo is a pink female doll belonging to Sarah and is possibly her favorite doll, telling by the affection paid to Polly by Sarah and Jimmy, who both seem to have a bond with her. However, the saying "love hurts" probably comes alive with Polly Poo Poo, who is sometimes damaged, much to her owner's misfortune. She was once half-eaten by Rolf's goat Victor and even crushed by a mailbox at a yoga session being held by Jimmy. Whenever she is ruined, her young owners seem to mourn her (especially when Jimmy cried when Polly was crushed by the mailbox at his yoga session). But like Mr. Yum Yum, Polly mysteriously reappears again unharmed in later episodes. She frequently appears at tea parties and toy-related games or festivities held by Sarah and Jimmy. All of Sarah's dollies are basically the same, but Polly is the only one that is pink (which problably explains why Sarah likes her so much). In her first appearance, The Ed-Touchables, she was missing but revealed that she was under Sarah's bed like Sarah said she was. Trivia *In the episode "Hand Me Down Ed", Jimmy refers to Polly as "Dolly" when being crushed. Salty Sam Salty Sam 'is a pseudocharacter in the ''Ed, Edd n Eddy universe, who makes his first and only appearance in the episode'' "Dear Ed"''. He was an old, crusty, worn boot tucked away in Ed's closet until he was deemed a potential friend for Jonny 2x4. He was left alone in Ed's room in order to get acquainted to Jonny, but soon descended into madness and destroyed most of Ed's belongings. Santa '''Santa Claus is another adult to make a partial appearance in the show. Every Christmas he gives presents to kids. He was not entirely seen, as his appearance was that of him riding away up in the sky in his sled. He only appeared the end of "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle", when Eddy finally learned the true meaning of Christmas, and gave the kids all their presents in his sack. He is the first Adult to speak. Wolf The Wolf is Rolf's sworn enemy. "Wolf" is not his real name but it is what Rolf calls him since he wears a wolf mask. When Rolf was young and still in the Old Country, his father's flock of sheep was hunted by the Wolf. The Wolf appears to be a man with a wolf mask with a muscular build. Why he wanted the sheep has not been said but it is possible that he wanted to eat them. In the end, Rolf fought back against the Wolf with an unknown outcome. Rolf later thought that Ed was in an alliance with The Wolf since Ed kept receiving wolf items from Gerta who was sending in the wolf related items to make fun of Rolf. Whether or not The Wolf is still at large is unknown but Rolf's warning lead us to believe he is. Yeshmiyek Yeshmiyek is a woman which Rolf believes in and celebrates at Christmas. Yeshmiyek, who lives in the center of the Earth, has a beard and prepares the meat for all the good children to eat. She has also been known to punish bad children by throwing them into a cooking pot and boiling them. Rolf celebrates with Eddy in the Christmas special, Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle with a song about her. Her name is used in a minigame in Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century. Scoot (Drive-Through Guy) Scoot (whose name is seen on his name tag) is a squeaky-voiced, acne-ridden teen who appeared in a Cartoon Network commercial entitled "Toon Dates". He appears through the drive-through window of a fast food restaurant when Ed takes Daphne, from the Scooby-Doo series, there on a date. Normally he would be considered the fourteenth character to be added to the cast, after Eddy's Brother, in the entire history of the show but the commercial is considered non-canon. Scoot is a teenage caricature of series storyboarder Scott Diggs Underwood. The Kanker Sisters' Babies The Kanker Sisters' Babies are seen only in a deleted scene from "Take This Ed and Shove It" when Lee came in Eddy's garage to tell him the two married in The Junkyard and had more babies. Each Ed got married and had children with their respective Kanker. Gallery Image:BaronOBeefdip-2.jpg|A close up of Baron 'O Beef Dip. Image:Bob.jpg|Bob File:Double_G.gif|Double G Image:Eddo.jpg|Eddo's appearance in The Good Ol' Ed. File:Eddy_with_Eddo.jpg|Eddy with Eddo. File:25CCB.png|Evil Tim File:Bduifjames.jpg|James' Medical File Image:Jib.jpg|(left to right) Eddy, Ed, "Jib", and Edd. Image:Vlcsnap-10087.png|Edd and Jim Image:The Eds Are Coming Sun.jpg|Mr. Sun Image:JimmyYumYum.jpg|Jimmy and the original Mr. Yum Yum Image:Planks_Parents.jpg|Plank with his parents. File:Plank_family.jpg|Plank and his parents in "The Plank Family Players". File:PPP.jpg|Polly Poo Poo Image:SS.jpg|Salty Sam File:Santa.jpg|Santa File:Wolf.jpg|Wolf Image:YeshPic.png|Yeshmiyek Screen shot 2010-11-27 at 10.38.32 AM.png|Drive through guy Babies.jpg|The Kanker Sisters' Babies Category:Characters Category:Minor Category:Pseudocharacters